The Uses Of Chocolate Moose
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Oneshot: Who knew Ryou and Jou could be so..erm 'creative'... Ryou X Jou plz RnR


The Uses Of Chocolate Moose  
  
AN: What can I say? Having a shared mind with Rex Raptor does something to one like make them a total pervert? XD lol enjoy   
  
The Uses Of Chocolate Moose  
  
"You ever get the feeling some ones watching you?" Joey asked looking deep into the fridge.  
  
"Yeah" Ryou grinned as he watched the blond haired boy.  
  
Ryou and Joey had been going out together for around three months now. Bakura had warned Joey if he broke Ryou's heart he would break his neck. So Joey was rather nervous when his angel's inner demon showed up.  
  
"Find any thing for lunch yet Joey?" Ryou asked leaning his head on the breakfast table and sighting.  
  
"Well kinda.. I found chocolate moose" Joey pulled out two small tubs of moose and smiled in triumph.  
  
"Oh moose" Ryou's eyes lit up and he raised his head from the table.  
  
"There's many ways to eat moose you know Ryou" Joey said looking at the younger boy with a seductive grin.  
  
"I can only imagine what you thought up THIS time" Ryou replied looking at the blond.  
  
"Aww I'm not ALWAYS the evil one I remember the time you said it would be fun to do it in the bath" Joey smiled at the blush that had slipped onto Ryou's cheeks making him look even more innocent.  
  
"I can never look at the bath in the same way again"  
  
"You mean with out getting' a hard on?" Joey chuckled lightly.  
  
"I keep thinking maybe the soap is. well. I have a wild imagination" Ryou walked around the table and leaned on the counter in front of Joey still with a wild blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Apart form the soaps pink Ryou" Joey laughed a little and handed one of the tubs of moose to Ryou.  
  
"I'll get the spoons" He went to get them but was held back by Joey.  
  
"Let me show you one of the ways you can eat moose with OUT a spoon" Joey grinned and pushed Ryou up to the wall. Images of a very over protective pissed off Bakura didn't seem to bother him.  
  
"You're rather kinky today" Ryou gasped as Joey pushed himself closer.  
  
"Damn right!" Joey kissed him softly.  
  
Ryou mumbled as he pushed his lips up to Joey's and asking for entrance, Joey opened his mouth and greeted the light one's tongue with his own. The kiss deepened and their hands moved around. Joey ran his fingers down the smaller boy's spin smiling at the reaction he got of Ryou shivering.  
  
Joey pulled away with a grin and an evil look in his eyes.  
  
"Joey." Ryou looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Ryou." Joey mocked.  
  
"So want a little fun?" Joey asked with a grin pulling the lid off the chocolate moose.  
  
"I guess" Ryou said with a chuckle.  
  
Joey knelled down and pulled Ryou's jeans down and then his boxers, Ryou stepped out of them and kicked them to the side while Joey stared at Ryou's manhood. With another grin Joey dipped his hand in the chocolate moose and slowly rubbed it up and down Ryou's cock making it go hard.  
  
"JOEY! That's cold!" Ryou whined.  
  
"Aww don't be such a baby I'll warm you up" Joey knelled closer to Ryou and with one last grin he took Ryou's member into his warm mouth.  
  
Joey looked at Ryou's pubic hair it always amazed him how straight it was compared to his hair. His own 'fluff' was normal and not nearly as exotic as Ryou's.  
  
Ryou moaned loudly as he felt Joey's warm mouth move along his hard cock. He leaned on the counter as Joey continued to pleasure him. The blond ran his tongue up and down Ryou's length feeling it tense at his actions he also mentally grinned at how Ryou was being noise. All along Joey was enjoying the taste of the chocolate moose and as Ryou moaned the sweet chocolate taste was replaced with a salty one but even so Joey swallowed it all the same and pulled away. Ryou had a dazed look on his face as he smiled down at Joey as he whipped away the cum from his lips.  
  
"That was wow!" Ryou said in-between gasps.  
  
"And it was tasty!" Joey replied with a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
Ryou looked at Joey and an idea of his own popped into his head he kneeled next to Joey and tutted playfully.  
  
"You're all messy" he pointed the messy chocolate stains on Joey's T-shirt.  
  
"I hope you never make porno moves Ryou cuz as much as I love you, your lines are SO damned cheesy!" The two laughed.  
  
Ryou leaned over and pushed Joey gently to the floor. Joey looked up at the white haired angel in surprise as Ryou pushed his tongue into his mouth Joey shut his eyes and shrugged kissing his lover back there hands roamed each other as the two grew hard.  
  
Ryou pulled Joey's T-shirt off and giggled as he felt him try wriggle out of his jeans and boxers.  
  
"Desperate little bugger ain't you?" Ryou teased.  
  
"Ah shut up and kiss me!" Joey said with a wild grin and the two went back into a forceful kiss.  
  
Joey pulled away for only a moment while he took off Ryou's T-shirt chucking it aside with his own stuff.  
  
They looked at each other and felt themselves blush even if they had been used to seeing each other's bodies the two still felt shy when about to make Love. Joey signed happily he loved being with Ryou he couldn't see himself with any other boy or girl for that matter maybe Mai was just a phase he thought. He ran his fingers down Ryou's pale chest and watched him shudder. Ryou smiled. That smile Joey simply loved.  
  
Ryou let Joey sit up and they gazed into each others eyes.  
  
"Hay we gonna sit and stare at each other or do it?" Joey asked with a chuckle.  
  
"You really are a little bugger ain't ya?" Ryou giggled.  
  
Ryou nodded and Joey got up and looked for something that they could use for lube he came back with some oil type stuff and sat back down. Ryou rolled around on the floor for some reason and Joey gave him an odd look.  
  
"My back got fluff on it and I couldn't reach the itch" He explained.  
  
"Oh here let me help" Joey sat behind him and scathed his back lightly.  
  
Joey laughed as he saw Ryou's face he had his tongue out and had a dog like look on his face as he got rid of the itch.  
  
Ryou nodded his thanks and knelled on all fours inviting Joey in. Joey rubbed the oil over his fingers and slowly placed one into Ryou hearing him gasp and tense up but as he moved it around Ryou moaned and relaxed. After the second finger they were ready Joey rubbed oil over his cock and got into place. He thrust gently into the smaller boy and stayed there till he got used to the feeling. Joey began to rock back and fourth and felt Ryou's tight ass huge his cock and he felt the pleasure. He was always a noise one Joey mused. He kept yelling and panting with every thrust.  
  
"Oh Joey" Ryou moaned dreamily.  
  
Joey grinned and with one hand he began to move it up and down Ryou's cock and smiled as he heard him moan deepen to almost a growl.  
  
"Ryou you feel reeeeaaaal nice" Joey panted moving in and out of the younger boy.  
  
They both felt their climaxes coming. Ryou's eyes widened as he felt Joey blast his seed all over his ass.  
  
"Ryou" he cried and that sent him over the edge.  
  
"Joey!" He spilt his own seed all over Joey's hand and on his own tummy.  
  
The two panted and fell down in a heap. Joey moved so that he could hug Ryou their bodies close and their eyes locked into a loving gaze and their lips met and the two were lost in the moment.  
  
"We need more chocolate moose" Ryou said at last.  
  
"Damn right!" Joey replied and the two hugged again and chuckled.  
  
They heard a loud clang coming from the doorway both turned to look in surprise and saw Bakura. The demon blinked like a dear trapped in the headlights a a truck as he dropped his CD player. Joey gulped as Bakura regained his composure. Ryou blushed and covered himself from his Yami's gaze.  
  
"WHEELER!" The yami yelled and reached for a near by rolling pin.  
  
Joey jumped up and ran out the door and into the garden.  
  
Ryou sighed who needs In-laws when you have Bakura?  
  
~~~~~ THE END ~~~~  
  
SO what did y'all think? 


End file.
